


Birthday gift

by endlesshitty



Series: Tumblr Requests [15]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Dogs, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlesshitty/pseuds/endlesshitty
Summary: Duff gives Y/N her birthday gift.
Series: Tumblr Requests [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664467
Kudos: 5





	Birthday gift

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on my tumblr: weirdwritingsbymeg

Y/N woke up to Duff pressing soft kisses across her face. She smiled at him, eyes still closed, and blindly reached for him, cupping his cheek and then sliding her hand to his hair, pulling his lips against hers for a brief peck.

Despite her morning breath, Duff deepened the kiss, stroking his hand down her side and pulling her body against his.

“Morning baby.” He smiled when she finally opened her eyes.

“Hey.” She grinned, eyebrows furrowing in confusion when she noticed him already dressed. “Where are you going?”

“I’m back actually…” He chuckled, stroking her temple with a soft touch. “Went to get you your present.” He kissed her again.

“I told you I didn’t want anything.” She groaned, sitting up and stretching her arms.

Duff watched her skin under the morning light. Her hair was a mess and her face had a couple marks from the pillow. She looked so soft and at home that he couldn’t help the grin that overtook his lips. He had been with a few girls during his life, but none of them had made his heart jump and burst with love quite as it did when he was around Y/N.

He leaned forward and pressed one kiss to her collarbone and one on her sternum, moving back up and kissing her lips.

“How can you be so perfect?” He smiled, looking deep into her eyes.

“Shut up…” She mumbled, still a bit overwhelmed with all the love that Duff felt towards her. She felt it too, but she was not able to show it like he did. “I’m not perfect…”

“I beg to differ…” He argued, kissing her again. “You’re absolutely perfect.” He stated, getting up from the bed and taking one of her hands, gently pulling her out of the bed. “Now c'mon… It’s time for you to see your birthday present.” His childish grin was back on his lips.

Y/N smiled back at him as she threw the covers away from her and got up, not letting go off Duff’s hand until they reached his living room.

In the middle of his coffee table was a card box, already open. Duff let go of her hand and nudged her forward, obviously excited to see her reaction. Y/N walked up to it and inside, resting in the middle of two or three fluffy blankets, was a small dog, curled up in a fully black ball.

“ _Oh my God!_ ” Y/N smiled, speaking lowly so the small pup wouldn’t wake up as she gently stroked a hand over it’s soft, long fur. “Duff it’s so cute.” She looked back at the blonde.

Duff had no clue about how he had gone his entire life without her smile brightening his days. He sometimes felt insecure about their relationship. She was so young compared to him, had a whole life ahead of her. A life that would be easier without all the judgment she got from dating him.

She could always tell when something was wrong with him and she asked him about it. Whenever he voiced this and other concerns to her, she would just smile at him and hug him, keeping him close while giving her best piece of advice. She made all his problems seem so easy to over come.

Duff didn’t want to spend a day without her by his side. How could he do it? How could he survive without this girl that was cooing at the puppy inside the box like it was the most fragile thing in the world?

“I’m going to assume you enjoyed it?” He chuckled, stroking the small puppy’s head as well.

“I loved it. I already love him nearly as much as I love you.” She joked, looking over at him with pure love and adoration in her eyes.

“I’m going to have to fight with a puppy for your love?” He played back, pulling her for a small kiss.

“You can bet your pretty ass that you will Mckagan.” She teased, leaning her body against his while carefully picking up the dog.

The small thing curled up in her arms, resting its head on the crook of her elbow while both Duff and Y/N continued to stroke it’s fur.

“I love you so much Duff…” She smiled, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “I can’t even tell you how.”

“I love you too.” He smiled back, kissing her temple.


End file.
